Kisses
by animefan143
Summary: Takes place after the last volume. NoelxMiyu SasaxMaria


**Disclaimer: i do not own Mint na Bokaura**

**Kisses**

**by animefan143**

* * *

"Ugh! Maria never gonna let this go." Ryuuji said hitting his forehead. He was sitting next to his best Noel. Both of them had just been abandoned by their girlfriends. "And just when things were going so great." He said frustrated remembering how she didn't listen to a thing he said when she found the purikura picture.

"Forget that, Maria already knew about it, but Miyu didn't. Oh we were just about to um…" Noel blushed and didn't continue. He looked down at his feet feeling a bit embarrassed.

"About to what?" he asked curiously.

"Well, um, we were about to kiss" he whispered blushing still looking down.

"You guys have kissed yet?" Sasa asked making Noel look back up at him.

"Have you already kissed Maria?" Ryuuji nodded coolly, "When?"

"That night when Maria met Chris in the gymnasium warehouse." he said shocking Noel.

"What? No fair, I've been with Miyu longer and we haven't kissed yet! And the one time we were about to was interrupted!" he said pouting and reminding Ryuuji that his girlfriend was mad at him.

_With Miyu and Maria_

"Ugh! Ryuuji, why did he have to ruin the mood with that picture." Maria said clenching her fists pouting. She wasn't so mad that she almost forgot that Miyu was sitting next to her.

"Hmm, maybe I was too harsh on Noel, I mean we were about to" she blushed and whispered embarrassed "kiss"

"What? You were going to kiss Noel?" she nodded and Maria suddenly felt guilty for ruining her twin's first kiss (well second kiss technology, but first one with a girl). She stood from her seat and bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't know" she grabbed Miyu's wrist, "Come on we got to find Noel" she said dragging a Miyu behind her.

_Back With Ryuuji and Noel_

"I wonder where they went off to" Noel thought out loud right before Maria came running pulling Miyu behind.

"Maria"/ "Miyu" the boys said at the same time standing up.

"Sorry Noel, I found out what I ruined." she said huffing letting go of Miyu. Noel blushed.

"You told her Miyu?" she blushed and nodded.

"I thought I was a little harsh of me to just leave because of the picture" Noel's eyes sparkled and smiled.

"Miyu.." he said super happy making her smile.

"I mean, it was Ryuuji fault." Ryuuji fell front a little.

"Stop putting all the blame on me!" He complained when Maria came over to him.

"Come Ryuuji, let's leave them alone" Maria said pushing her boyfriend away from the lovey dovey couple. Maria pushed him until they were on the other side of the building.

"Hopefully Noel will still get his kiss." she said sighing satisfied when suddenly Ryuuji put his arm around her shoulder making her jump.

"Yeah, but are you still upset about the picture?" he asked seeing the chance to make up with her.

"About the picture, nah it's no big deal. I just better not finding anything like that again!" she said half teasing and half serious. He chuckled. He pulled his arm anyway from her shoulder and stepped in front of her.

"Trust me, you won't" he said lifting her chin and leaning in. She blushed and closed her eyes before Ryuuji gently kissed her. She kissed him.

"I love you" she said after he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Me too" he said smiling down at her.

_With Miyu and Noel_

Noel and Miyu entered his dorm and sat down in front of the bed, like they used too when they were still roommates. She thought it be better to hang out there so no one could see or interrupted them.

"I'll be right back" Noel said before entering the bathroom and changing into some guy clothes. He knew Miyu found it weird kissing with him in his girl disguise, so he thought since they were in the dorm, he might as well change. He came out moments later with jeans and a plain gray t-shirt on, then sat down next to Miyu. He leaned in a little closer.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked bluntly and eagerly. Miyu sighed smiling. Noel really wouldn't do anything to her unless he knew she was okay with it. But that's what she loved about him, he was so sweet.

"M-hm" she said nodding before Noel leaned in closer and started to close his eyes. She did the same until their lips touched and they finally kissed. Noel gentle touched Miyu's cheek. She then grabbed his other hand and interlocked their fingers. After a minute or so Noel pulled away to smiling extremely happy.

"Um, did you like it?" he asked wonder if she enjoyed it as much as he did him.

"Yeah, it was very sweet." she said smiling back at. Noels smile grew.

"Yeah it was." he said excitedly. He leaned closer and hugged Miyu. "I really love you Miyu"

She was a little stiffed from his sudden hug, but relaxed and hugged him back.

"Me too, I-I love you."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**What ya think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review!**


End file.
